Drunken Letters
by LadyAlexi
Summary: A letter from Kate to Gibbs, be nice its my first fic :D
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note** these characters are not mine, no matter how much i wish otherwise, and i'm thinking of continuing this, let me know what you think :D

_Dearest Jethro,_

_This letter is something i wouldn't do when i was sane...(blame Abby) ...but it is something i do feel that i need to tell you. Maybe i should start from the beginning...I'm slightly drunk in Abby's office, gothed out. Now i should mention that dinozzo and McGee are here as well, so you may want to slap them after this is over, if they can keep up with our drinking. Any way i made a stupid mistake and agreed to play...truth or dare... (never play this with Abby...trust me) besides that we've been playing for about twenty minutes when you came in, dinozzo was probably in the most awkward position, but covered well though not well enough if your slapping his head was anything to go by, anyway i chose dare, if dinozzo can do it then so can i!_

_However this was not the entire problem, see they dared me to write you a letter expressing how i feel...so like i said, i would never write this in a sane state of mind, simply because i know you'd find it and it would change things between us, you'd pull out rule twelve and shunt me off into a corner...i couldn't bear that... that infamous gut telling you what I'm getting too yet Gibbs? _

_I suppose i should say it here, but even though i know you'll never see this I'm still nervous, however i have no choice but to put it in writing otherwise dinozzo gets to pick my dare...(Abby picked this one by the way) so here goes, I'm not sure what attracts me to you, your silver hair? Piercing blue eyes? The intimidating presence you have that demands respect and the way you can sneak around despite my training i cant detect you...i love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_Loving you secretly,  
Caitlyn Todd_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note WOW! i want to thank everyone who reviews me :D i never thought people would like my work!_

Kate groaned softly as Dinozzo dumped his foul smelling burger onto his desk, she could almost taste the grease in the air. Tony looked up and said "hey Kate, enjoying a hangover?" she glared at him, how can he not be hung over...he did most of the drinking. Still she felt that he deserved some parting comment "at least I wasn't the one doing a ridiculous caricature of Gibbs when he walked in" he winced and hissed "I thought you were drunk?" "I was...just after that" he glared and made as if to say something back, however Gibbs chose that moment to enter the bullpen. Oddly he didn't make a remark, it wasn't until she looked up from her report that she noticed he was reading something, she blinked...who would send Gibbs a letter?

However her curiosity was diverted when his cell phone rang, since he didn't have that many people that called him, she knew it had to be a case. She was right. "Gas the truck" he called, tossing the keys to Dinozzo, "Kate" she leapt to her feet, eager to stay in his good side.

The forensic van pulled up to the side of a cliff, Gibbs had already stepped out and charged his way over to the gaggle of Leo's that surrounded the path to the crime scene. She sighed '_I am never letting Abby get me drunk again' then_ hefted her gear and made her way across with tony.

She carefully made her way down the slope when misfortune decided to pay her a visit. She reached the edge of the small ledge only to have tony slide into a stop, knocking her over. She let out a cry and braced herself for the pain; instead all she felt was two warm arms, and the exhale of breath that whispered over her face. She opened her eyes and saw, to her surprise that Gibbs had caught her, she blinked and said in what she was sure was a shaken voice "thanks" he rewarded her with a rare smile "careful Kate" she smiled back as he gently put her on her feet. He turned and continued along the path. She stopped for a moment just to let herself inhale the supremely amazing scent of sawdust and coffee that was Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note : Thanks so much for your kind reviews, i wasn't honestly expecting anyone to notice i am totally ecstatic :D_

It wasn't too long before she was at the crime scene, a gruesome sight graced her eyes, blood staining the trees, the leaves on the ground, she felt her stomach heave, she backed away, the gory sight of limbs and intestines strewn about was enough to upset her already tender stomach. She backtracked to the ledge she had almost broken her neck on.

She rested against it, her eyes closed, chest heaving in an effort to block it out. Suddenly a cool hand landed on her back, her entire body flinched and her head snapped up, Gibbs and Dinozzo were watching her, she just knew her face was going red. She opened her mouth to apologise for being weak...Gibbs couldn't tolerate weakness...but she noticed tony was pale, almost sickly pale his body racked with slight tremors, Gibbs said, in an unusually soft tone "you all right Kate?" she swallowed and said "just need a moment" he nodded, his blue eyes showing rare hints of concern. "Dinozzo, stay with Kate, when you too can stand it, i need measurements and sketches and photos" she nodded, as did tony though he looked, if possible, paler for doing so. Gibbs moved off gracefully, his face set in grim determination.

She looked at tony, who managed to smirk and give her a weak thumbs up. She said "tony, I'll go back, I think you might want to sit down" he nodded uncharacteristically submissive; she took a deep breath and followed the path Gibbs had.

It was just as gruesome the second time; however this time the scent memory triggered, the scent of blood mixing with the forest was something she could never forget. She pulled back inside herself, calling on the strength she had developed during training. She dispassionately photographed and sketched, not allowing herself a moment to think on what she saw. As she stood back to observe the scene to ensure she hadn't missed anything, all she could think was _'oh god, how could someone do this?' _ "That is what we're trying to find out Kate" she started and looked around, Gibbs was next to her staring out at the crime scene, she hadn't even realised she had spoken.

The ride back to headquarters was spent clutching the doorframe as Gibbs tore around corners as if outrunning some shadow opponent. Tony was not faring well in the backseat and she called back "if you throw up on me Tony I will shoot you" he laughed and to her surprise as did Gibbs. She took a moment to savour his rare laugh, it filled her with warmth, a reassurance that he was there and he wasn't going to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Thanks everyone who's reviewing :D its wonderful to read, ps thanks for the advice Dark rolling sea __:D_

Kate was annoyed, the search through the database had returned nothing and she was forced to tell Gibbs that, however to her luck he hadn't returned from lunch. Dinozzo called across the bullpen "so what do you think Gibbs is doing?" she glared at him "probably more than you are tony" he laughed "still hung over?" "Yes tony, now please just be quiet" to be honest the database search wasn't revealing anything, she was getting irritated. With a sigh she dropped her head into her hands. "Found anything yet Kate?" she jumped and almost let out a curse, why was she so on edge? Gibbs placed something into his desk as he sat, she blinked but his next question once more diverted her curiosity "What have you got?" she immediately leapt to say her part as Dinozzo did the same "the database search revealed nothing, apparently our victim doesn't exist" Gibbs eyes narrowed as he stared at the plasma, she caught herself thinking how appealing the simple thing was, his focus was one of the things that captivated her. Gibbs looked at her , that same focused look "well? Are you waiting for an invitation?" she blinked and spun quickly, going back to her desk. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she initiated another database search.

She blinked at the photograph that was shown in front of her, it was surprisingly similar to Abby's digital representation of the victim. For a moment she was stunned, she'd actually found him. she quickly put it up on the screen and called "tony!" he jerked on his chair and said "i wasn't doing anything this time" she smirked "i found our victim, Petty Officer William Bates, he was reported missing two weeks ago" Gibbs said "good job" she blinked he was standing right beside her...how could he keep doing that? She stuttered for a moment "th-thanks Gibbs" she silently berated herself for stuttering. Gibbs focused on the picture and she felt that little thrill run right through her.

Gibbs was at his desk, they had been searching for witnesses, money trail...anything that could tell them why the petty officer was murdered. It was late, tony had crashed a few hours ago and soft snores filled the bull pen. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Gibbs was reading the letter from this morning, his eyes filled with an unidentifiable emotion, she quickly looked back at her computer in case he sensed her gaze. A few moments later she felt her head grow heavy, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with her, she struggled against it, but her head sunk down onto the desk; her eyes sliding closed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Hi guys, thanks for reading my story, _

She was warm, she snuggled deeper into her blanket..._blanket? _Her mind forced her to take knowledge of this. She sat bolt upright, her fingers clutching the warm woolly brown blanket. The scent of sawdust and coffee surrounded her, she let herself inhale this scent, her mind still foggy from sleep, "nice dream Kate?" tony's voice cut through her fog almost instantly. She let the blanket drop from her fingers. Tony laughed louder and she fixed him with her most piercing glare "not that you would know tony" this however only served to increase his amusement. She decided it was a losing battle and returned her attention to the blanket _'why would someone give me a blanket?'_ She shook her head, and placed the blanket, carefully folded into the bottom drawer next to her picture of her mother.

Gibbs strode into the bullpen, placing a coffee on her desk as he did so. She blinked; surprised he hadn't given her coffee before. She smiled in thanks and glanced at Dinozzo the second Gibbs was facing away from them. His eyes were wide and accusing, she made a frantic shrug. He pointed at her, she shook her head. However despite his accusations she picked up the coffee and took a good long draught. She was once more stunned, how did Gibbs know how she liked her coffee?

She didn't have much time to think on this as Gibbs answered his mobile, within a moment he barked "Abby's got something" almost immediately he was back on his fee, his graceful pace taking him almost past the bullpen before she had even moved from her seat. She shook herself and leapt up, determined to keep up with Gibbs. As hurried as she was, she didn't forget the coffee and she could have sworn that as she dashed into the elevator Gibbs had the traces of a faint smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: i really enjoy reading all your reviews :) thank you so much for reading._

Abby was practically bouncing in place, when Kate entered. Despite her already caffeinated mood, Kate found herself feeling rather slow compared to the rate at which Abby was moving. Gibbs just smirked and said "Abby" she stopped her whirling and focused on them. She paused for a moment then "i was running the DNA on the crime scene, and it turns out there are two different types of DNA at your scene...which means..." she pointed both hands at tony, he paused then said as he spread his hands wide "our killer got cut" Gibbs simply raised an eyebrow, Kate murmured "or there are two victims" Gibbs glanced at her, only briefly before giving one short nod. His attention returned to Abby as she smirked. "That's true, but the different DNA was found on a knife, either our victim fought back or the killer-" Tony jumped in "killed another victim" Abby smirked "right" Gibbs walked around the computer and looked at the plasma "well?" "Well what Gibbs?" came Abby's reply. He turned around and barked "we may have another victim's DNA or the killers, which one Abby?" his glare was fierce and she said confidently "how would you like me to figure that out Gibbs? I only have a bit of DNA" his glare didn't waver "...I could run it through the database and find out if there are any matches" Gibbs said in a softer tone, one he used often on tony "well?" she turned and went back to her computers, typing furiously. Gibbs turned on his heel and strode out of the labs, Kate eagerly leapt to follow him as did tony.

Kate sipped from the coffee as the elevator continued on its journey downward, it was almost gone and she was mournful of that, now she knew why Gibbs loved coffee so much, or was it his giving it to her that had made it so wonderful? Either way she was content to enjoy it. Tony smirked "enjoying that?" she turned to him and raised an eyebrow "yes tony" "huh a little much don't you think? It is just coffee" she hissed "bite your tongue...its great coffee" once again she thought she caught the ghost of a smile cross Gibbs face "Dinozzo" but he said no more, the almost laughing tone in his voice stunned her, she decided that she wanted to hear it more often. The elevator chimed and Gibbs took off once more, leaving her and tony to once more follow in his footsteps.

However once they entered autopsy Kate was glad that she'd pretty much finished her coffee, because there was no way she could stomach any more now, the body lay exposed, pieced together like some demented jigsaw puzzle. Just as her fingers went numb, Gibbs took the coffee cup from her hands and drained it turning away and tossing it into a bin that ducky had placed out for him.  
"I'm glad you're here Jethro" "you called me, duck" was his terse reply, Ducky moved around the corpse and his fingers pressed against it creating a sound that made her sick to the core, she couldn't help but let out a soft groan as she averted her eyes to the sight. Tony was not holding up much better than she was, but she knew they'd both be damned if they'd show it. Gibbs however seemed unaffected as he questioned Ducky what he'd found. She listened intently struggling to ignore the sounds that ducky's hands made as they shifted the pieces of the madman's jigsaw.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note_: hey guys :D i am soo sorry about the length of time between updates, i've just been really busy, anyway hoping you'll forgive me, enjoy :D_

Abby had found fingerprints, ones that did not belong to the victim. Kate hurried to run the prints through all the databases she could, praying that this guy had a record or was part of a government agency. At least that way they could identify him. her fingers tapped on the desk, it was late but she couldn't let this wait. A split second later coffee was placed in front of her. she looked up in bright surprise. Gibbs was staring right at her, she felt a shiver go down her spine. She noticed in his jacket pocket he carried a letter. She was confused it appeared to be the same letter he had received a few days ago. She gave him a warm smile as he said "what have you got?" "running our perps prints through all the databases i can. He's got to have a record" he nodded and she said "thanks for the coffee gibbs" he smiled and placed the letter on his desk as he sat behind it, he took out a pen and paper and began to write. His face became serious, but with a hint of affection behind his eyes, she wished he would look at her like that. His phone rang a few minutes later and his face fell back into that practiced impartiality. "yeah?" his gaze turned upwards toward the directors office. He hung up and was back on his feet again, holding his coffee. She watched him stalk up the stairs and when he disappeared from sight her gaze was immediately drawn back to the letter. She knew she shouldn't, she knew that he would probably catch her, but she was dying of curiosity. She glanced around, making sure she was alone, then slowly she stood up. she couldn't believe she was actually going to do this.

With a quick little movement she stood behind his desk and stared down at the letter and the folded piece of paper gibbs had been writing. She decided to open the folded piece first. With trembling fingers she opened the paper and gasped in surprise.

_Dear Kate,_

_I wondered how long it would take you to let your curiosity overwhelm you, i would assume that you have no knowledge of the letter beneath this. That is of course judging by your repetitive curious glances. Before you read it, just let me say that you can blame Dinozzo._

_Gibbs_

She trembled, he had addressed her a letter? With hesitant movements she touched the other letter. She opened it slowly and her mouth fell open in shocked surprise. Her own handwriting stared back at her, declaring her heart to gibbs...she felt her heart painfully thump in her chest. Then a shadow blocked out the light. she looked up in surprise and felt her heart give another painful thump, it was another agent. She smiled as nicely she could and folded up the letter sliding it away. He said "agent todd, i could really use your help" she nodded and walked with him to the elevator. She turned to the agent, she paused as she struggled to remember his name "so what did you need help with" he stepped close and said "i think i may have hit your car" he seemed nervous, she just smiled "alright i'll check the damage".

She got outside and looked confused toward her car, there was no damage, before she could react something clamped over her mouth and a strange sickly chemical smell invaded her senses, she struggled against the darkness the smell brought but before long she succumbed her last coherent thought was 'Gibbs!'


	8. Chapter 8

Her head pounded, her mouth felt like there was cotton balls in it, and she was sitting up, resting against a stone wall. She made a move to get herself up then she noticed that her hands were suspended above her, she tried to bring them down only to notice that she was shackled to the wall. Her mind was foggy and she struggled to piece together a thought. She began to panic as she took in where she was. Stone walls surrounded her, there was a window above her, letting in a bare glimmer of light. She swallowed and struggled against the chains. A few futile efforts later the sound of an opening door chilled her blood. She looked up as a familiar man walked in. She concentrated, trying to recall his face. Then a memory rose, the agent from the elevator, the one who had lead her outside, he had done this to her. Instantly anger replaced her fear, she glared at him, she would have sworn had her mouth not been gagged. He laughed, and once more her blood chilled, his laugh was almost maniacal and she was for once in her career terrified for her life. still she kept her mind infused with anger. He said in a soft voice, one that promised harm "are you going to fight me agent todd?" she glared at him swearing inside her head that she would fight him to her dying breath. It was at this point she spotted the long silver object in his hand, a shock of fear raced through her, it was a cattle prod. He noticed her gaze "now if you promise to behave i'll take the gag off" she met his eyes and nodded he moved forward and pulled the gag down "why?" she croaked the second he had removed it.

He smirked "you were getting close, i saw your computer, you almost had me, see Gibbs, i had a plan for Gibbs, but with his quick exit i knew the director would have given him some vital clue, but you, you were just there, waiting for me to take you" she shivered as he withdrew a long blade from its sheath at his waist. The edge glinted as he held it before her. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you are just like that petty officer, to curious for your own good" the blade sliced across her face, leaving a shallow but painful cut. She hissed and kept silent. He laughed "good girl, nice and silent, and you can stop thinking Gibbs is going to rush to your rescue, because i doubt he'll even notice you're gone, and we are so very well hidden" she glared at him "go to hell" he backhanded her as he stood up, "you'll learn not to annoy me agent Todd" he replaced the gag in her mouth and left her in the dank cell.

She pulled at the chains, for once in her life feeling utterly helpless. She yanked and struggled until her body felt weak from exhaustion; she let her head hang back against the wall and closed her eyes. 'Gibbs...please...hurry' she let her eyes close as her body rested, clinging silently to the thought of Gibbs.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: _thank you all for putting up with my absence :D enjoy_

When she woke, she thought it had been a dream, until her body began complaining to her. She winced at the ache in her arms. Once more she felt panic, but despite this inside her head, her training screamed at her '_focus girl! Panicking never helped anyone!' _still it crept up inside her, a feeling that intensified further when the agent opened the door. He laughed and said "you're up, good, and you look reasonably terrified, Gibbs wants to talk to you" her eyes widened he set up a camera a little bit in front of her. she stared at him "now before we get started, there are a few rules, can't tell him who I am, you say what I want you to and you shut up when I want you too okay?" he pulled a ski mask over his head. She felt that panic deep inside as he neared her. He placed a phone in front of her and put it on loud speaker. "Hello special agent Gibbs" there was barely a pause before "where is she?" her jailer pressed a button and the camera sprang to life. There was a pause then she heard tony "what have you done to her you bastard!" her captor laughed again and pressed the cattle prod against her skin, she jolted forcing her mouth to stay closed. There was silence, then a sound almost like that of someone being restrained. Her captor said "do you want to talk to her now special agent Gibbs?" his voice almost a bone chilling purr. "Kate?" "I'm here Gibbs" try as she may, the pain still laced her words. Her captor laughed "now Gibbs, you have one of two choices, either you stop looking for me, and I let agent Todd go once I get somewhere nice, or you can watch her die" Gibbs was silent for a moment more "you have twenty four hours Gibbs, I'll call you then, and don't bother using a trace, Abby won't find me here" Kate knew she had to say something "Gibbs, there's something I need you to do, in my bottom draw, there's a book, I need you to give it to my sister, tell her my favourite was page 7, cause Gibbs, you get this jerk, and you put him away for-"her words ended in a drawn out scream as the cattle prod sent pain eating into her flesh once more. She swung her leg and struck him with her heel, she heard a crack and took some satisfaction as he screamed near her ear, she knew she was gonna pay for that but through the phone she heard Tony and Abby whoop and Gibbs say in his soft tone "good girl" her face lit up in a smile, then she saw the camera shut off and her captor pressed the cattle prod against her stomach, she let out another lingering scream as her captor staggered to his feet.

He snapped "you're gonna regret that Todd!" she smirked and he moved toward her, she felt panic begin to whirl up inside her, her training doing nothing to subdue the raw fear she felt at the look in his eyes. He clicked off the phone and as he did she heard a soft murmur "hang on Kate" her mind latched onto his voice, Gibbs calmed the panic inside, she knew he would find her, it was only a matter of time.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: _heya guys, hope you're enjoying this cause i'm having a ball writing it :D thanks for all your reviews :D_

She woke slowly. Her body screaming its calls of pain, she realised that in her unconscious state her assailant had gagged her, she struggled to dislodge it, failing that she turned her attention to breathing. For a few moments she pulled against the chains around her wrists, even resorting to slamming them against the wall. But still to no avail. She let her head hang against her arm as her back was chilled by the stone, desperation clawing a hole inside her. "Gibbs" the word left her lips, an almost wordless prayer to him; she hoped he would come soon.

Then her heart pounded and her senses kicked into overdrive as she heard a noise outside her prison cell. Her breath came faster as she heard her captors voice "I know you're there!" a gunshot followed, she heard the distinct sound of bullet striking stone. "Let her go Adrian" her heart filled with joy. She recognised that voice. "you're not supposed to be here, this wasn't part of the agreement, you were supposed to put the money in a special location, where I would then take Todd, once I passed the Mexican border I'd let her go! You jeopardised her life by coming here, can you live with being the cause of her death?" Silently she whispered to Gibbs 'put a bullet in him Gibbs' "she's not going to die Adrian, and you're not going to get away with hurting her" there was a pause, Kate felt her heart swell at that. Adrian, her assailant laughed "you're all alone Gibbs, how are you going to stop me?" her heart almost stopped, why would he do something stupid like that?

Gibbs said "don't worry, I will" his voice had such a chilling tone that she felt tingles run down her aching body. "Why does she matter to you so much?" "Because she's part of my team, and she's my friend, I care for her" Adrian laughed "awww Gibbs? The bastard of NCIS actually cares for someone? How quaint" she glared at the door, wishing to set fire to it with her eyes, just so she could glare down the man that was taunting her Gibbs...wait, when had he become her Gibbs? She shook her head and resigned herself to just listening.

"let her go Adrian" there was a pause then a soft chuckle "no, I don't think I will, did you know she screamed your name once, when I held the cattle prod to her face, and she whispers it in her sleep" there was a startled silence, she didn't remember screaming his name, although she really didn't know what she was saying after a while of the cattle prod. Then there was a guttural shout, it was fierce and sent her skin crawling. There was a brief sound of a struggle then a gunshot which broke the almost silence and sent the sound echoing in her small stone room. There was silence, and then the door latch began to turn with a blood chilling squeal.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: _sorry about all the cliffhangers :D _

Her heart pounded and she backed up against the wall, fearing the worst, despite her resolve not to let it fall, tears fell down her face. Her heart almost stopped as she stared at the man that walked through the door. He moved over to her, taking the gag from her mouth with a smile, her first word was "Gibbs?" He wiped a tear from her face "hello Kate" she smiled "I knew it, I knew he couldn't have shot you" he reached over her head to her bound wrists, she let out a soft whimper as he gently lowered her arms. He snapped open his phone and dialled a number "I need a bus" she smiled as he told them where they were.

Then she remembered what he had done, she slapped him hard on the back of the head, despite the pain that roared through her arms. He said as he gave her a confused look "what was that for?" "Are you crazy? He could have killed you? What about rule 27? Huh? Never go into a situation with an armed menace without back up! you could have been killed!" his expression changed from that of confused hurt, to something warmer, something that made her insides tingle and her heart pound.

He smiled at her, a truly heart stopping smiled and he sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. She gratefully leaned into him, inhaling the scent of sawdust and coffee, that aroma telling her she was completely and finally safe. She felt him press a light kiss to the top of her hair, sending chills down her spine. She whispered into his shirt "if you ever break that rule again I will slap you" he chuckled, and she took a moment to savour that "understood Kate" his words echoed with remnants of his chuckles.

A few moments later tony popped his head around the door, before yelling "in here" the paramedics rushed in. She stared at them as they approached her with sympathetic amused smiles and Gibbs gently pushed her aside to stand. He helped the paramedics help her to her feet, and then supported her out to the waiting ambulance. She winced as the sunlight stabbed into her eyes; Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. With a small smile on his face he gently placed them over her eyes. She gave him a smile "thanks Gibbs" he ruffled her hair lightly then turned back to supporting her to the ambulance. Tony said "good to see you safe and sound Kate" she smiled "good to see you too Tony" he took her other side to help Gibbs get her to the ambulance.

They checked her out in the ambulance before pronouncing that the electric shocks had done very little damage, despite the pain she'd felt. "We should take her to hospital" she groaned placing her head in her hands. "I'll take her with me, she'll be fine" the paramedic protested "but sir she-" "did that sound like a request?" Gibbs asked in his biting angry tone. Tony put a hand on the medics shoulder and said "best let him take her" "but" tony just raised an eyebrow "do you really want to face Gibbs?" the medic looked at Gibbs and said "alright" tony smiled "good choice" she let out a soft laugh. Gibbs said "you coming?" she smiled at his business like tone and said "yeah, I'm coming Gibbs" he extended his hand "come on then" she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She leaned against him happy for his support to his car.


	12. Chapter 12

_authors note : hey guys, sorry about the wait, but i've had alot of work to do :D anyway i hope you like and thanks for reviewing so much!_

She was surprised to say the least; she had expected to be dropped off at her apartment with a careful escort to the door. So when Gibbs pulled up at his house she didn't know what to say. He opened her door for her, giving her the comforting hand she needed to get to the house.

He sat her down and went to the kitchen, she took this opportunity to look around, the entire place smelled of him, it was clean and neat, exactly the way she'd characterize Gibbs. Pictures lined the mantelpiece, she noticed they were of Gibbs, in his uniform, him smiling with a beautiful woman and a child, her heart almost stopped, he looked so happy then. "Sharon and my daughter Kelly" she jumped at his voice in her ear "how do you do that?" he fixed her with a raised eyebrow "do what?" she knew he wasn't going to give her an answer, instead she turned to face him "they look wonderful" a small wistful smile touched his lips, her heart chilled at the raw grief in his eyes. But then he handed her a cup, his fingers brushing hers and his eyes changed, the normal frosty glare that filled them now changed to a warm affectionate look. She smiled her thanks, matching his look for one of her own.

He smiled and led her to the couch, she sunk down gently, taking a small sip from the coffee, she took a deep faltering breath before summoning her courage, she had to say it, and she may never get another chance to. She looked him right in the eyes "Gibbs, I need to talk to you" his eyes showed some surprise, "alright, talk" she almost frowned, he wasn't making this much easier but she took a deep breath and looked down, she would have to say it now "ithinki'minlovewithyou" it sped out of her, mixing together in an incoherent jumble, she cursed inwardly, where were her nerves of steel when she needed them. She looked up and blinked, he was smiling, an honest to god smile and his eyes were full of trust and dare she think it, love. She blinked again stunned by the world of emotion in his eyes, and then he moved, in what seemed a blur until his lips met hers in a bone searing, blood boiling kiss.

She couldn't believe it, she was kissing Gibbs! Her brain rebelled telling her she must be dreaming but her body swore it was real. Finally when the need for oxygen outweighed the need for contact they parted, he rested his forehead against hers, her senses were in overdrive, he said softly "I love you too Kate" she smiled and pulled him back to her for another mind melting kiss.


End file.
